hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Providence
Providence is an extremely powerful, and supposedly ancient, secretive cabal that controls all of the world's affairs. They appear in HITMAN™, and HITMAN™ 2. Description and Beliefs Providence is described by Diana Burnwood as an organization of "kingmakers" who control world affairs. After 47 discovers the tornado bunker of the Shadow Client, he first learns about the existence of this "Hidden Hand". Their existence is so unknown to the rest of the world that even Agent 47 and Diana only knew of it as a hypothetical. According to the Shadow Client's link chart, their membership includes extremely high-profile politicians, media moguls, businesspeople and even clergymen. When Diana Burnwood encountered Arthur Edwards, the Constant, on a train, he stated that Providence has been around for a "long long time", suggesting that they are ancient. History Providence's Origins According to the Constant, Mr. Edwards, Providence began centuries ago with three wealthy dynasties called the Ingrams, the Carlisles and the Stuyvesants. These dynasties began secretly pooling their money and resources for many generations, which led to the birth of a cabal. With the recruitment of Janus, a legendary Soviet Union KGB agent, Providence was born. Background Not much is known of Providence's background except for the fact that during Diana Burnwood's encounter with a member of Providence, he stated that Providence "won a very long time ago". This implies that they are a very ancient cabal. The fact that out of all the people in the world, even Agent 47 and the ICA believed that Providence was nothing more than a hypothetical myth indicates that Providence has at the very least the means to stay hidden from people who usually spy on spies, to remain out of the public and to take serious precautions to keep their secrecy. There has been some hints that they have had affiliations with Dr. Ort-Meyer, which are later confirmed. Despite them taking absolute measures to ensure their secrecy, their existence was discovered by the Shadow Client , who wages war against them as revenge for their involvement in Ort-Meyer's project. HITMAN™ Events The Shadow Client has waged a war against them, even going as far as to creating his own private militia and manipulating the ICA, specifically his "old friend" Agent 47, into killing off Providence's members discretely. Providence was also secretly funding Ether Corporation to create the Ether Virus, a DNA tracking biological agent which kills people discretely. While being indirectly contracted by the Shadow Client, 47 managed to infiltrate and destroy Providence's schemes across Paris, Sapienza, Marrakesh and Bangkok. Erich Soders, a high ranking ICA official who was actually an informant of Providence, manipulated the ICA into attacking the Shadow Client's militia at an Apricot farm in Colorado. A few of the militia's high ranking officials are killed, but the Shadow Client escapes, but the evidence he leads behind points the ICA towards Providence's members across the Globe as well as the fact that Erich Soders is also a member of Providence. Angered by Erich Soders' betrayal, the ICA contracts 47 to infiltrate the GAMA hospital in Hokkaido, where Erich Soders will be utilizing regenerative stem cell treatments for a heart transplant. Once there, under the ICA's orders, 47 eliminates Erich Soders and his accomplice, Yuki Yamazaki, who is also a member of Providence. HITMAN™ 2 ''Events ''To be Added. Members Leading Members Known Heralds Heralds are the couriers of Providence, getting orders from the Partners, and giving them to the Providence operatives. Known Members Resources and Influence Providence as a mythical shadow government organization, has nearly inexhaustible financial resources. They also have access to the best intellectuals in the world, the most influential politicians in their ranks and even terrorist organizations are employed by them. Their position allows them access to the best technological resources of the world, from regenerative treatments to advanced robotics. They were even the ones who funded Ort-Meyer's genetic engineering programs to engineer human clones with increased natural attributes. Affiliated Organizations *The Ark Society *Ether Biotech Corporation *Cross Holdings *Biosphere *International Contract Agency * Hamsun Oil * Quantum Leap * Kronstadt Industries * Dynasty Global * Milton-Fitzpatrick Bank * Pax Mundus Foundation * Moreno Cartel * Blue Seed Pharmaceuticals Gallery File:3ecaeceb86451812a8a52c2762d2c096b2e7039f.png|Providence Members. File:Providence Pin.png|Providence Pin Trivia * Providence is probably based on real life secret society conspiracy groups and theories such as The Hashshashin, The Illuminati, The Templar Knights and The Majestic 12. ** Providence is also a nod to the myth of the Shadow Government who run the world. Category:Organizations Category:HITMAN™ organizations